


A second too early

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Save The Cat, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, S5e5 Save the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Adora arrives on Prime's ship a little earlier than expected and runs in to see Catra's ''Reconditioning'' take place. This is a pretty alternate version of ''Save the Cat'' I wrote in my spare timePartially inspired by this Reddit post :https://www.reddit.com/r/PrincessesOfPower/comments/jzchva/adora_came_early_enough_to_heave_catras_body_from/
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	A second too early

Adora paced around the ship nervously, her heart racing as Entrapta checked the fuel tanks to start takeoff

Glimmer and Bow seemed to have worked through their small fight, now quietly holding each other as they anticipated the ship's jolt back into the air

She kept glancing out the window, into the sky, counting the stars now littering it. One of those was Prime's ship, on one of those, she'd find Catra. She didn't know what to do, would Catra come with her? Was she finding hope in something long gone? Was this all just a stupid idea? She'd said sorry, for everything, was she trying to make a change?

She thought back to Jewlstar's words ''Friend or not, there's no point in going back for her, no one stands up to Prime and survives'' and fear flooded her senses. If there was a chance, even a small one, that Catra would be hurt because she chose not to go back, she knew she'd never forgive herself

''Glimmer?'' She asked shakily, motioning for her to sit next to her

Glimmer obliged, leaving her seat next to Bow as she saw the pained expression on Adora's face. She sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Adora didn't realize she was shivering until Glimmer's touch grounded her. Bow decided to go help Entrapta, leaving them be

''What's on your mind?'' Glimmer asked tentatively as Adora took another glance at the sky

''I just-'' She curled into herself as it became harder to speak ''I know it's hard for you to tell me but...what's Prime's ship like?'' She averted from mentioning Catra, she could barely say her name without her throat constricting in on itself

Glimmer winced at the mention before looking at Adora in understanding. She took a deep breath ''It's...a terrible place, it's all weird and green and it looks like it's been constantly polished a million times. I don't think any sane person can live there''

Adora nodded at the description, trying not to picture the worst ''Where...do you think he's keeping her?''

Glimmer realized what this was really about and immediately reached to comfort her ''Knowing him, she's probably just in one of the cells near mine'' She tried not to let on how worried she actually was. She'd seen parts of Prime's punishments before and she knew Catra wasn't gonna get off with just imprisonment like her. Would he punish her? Would he try to get answers out of her? 

''Glimmer'' Adora asked so desperately that she felt a pang of sympathy for her ''please...I need to know''

Glimmer sighed again ''Adora, I don't know what's gonna happen to her'' She answered, looking away as she saw Adora's face fall ''H-He's ruthless, he doesn't just hurt you, he messes with your head, makes you go insane, all just for his own twisted reasons. I was a bargaining chip for him and she saved me...that's all I can tell you''

Adora curled further into herself, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She was stuck there, alone, at Prime's mercy, and from Glimmer's description, she was hurt

''Did she say anything?'' She asked, desperate to know what else had been going on with Catra while Glimmer was on the ship

Glimmer exhaled ''She'd talk to me, alot, while I was there at least. I don't know if she felt bad for me or if she just felt alone''

''What did she talk about?'' Adora asked immediately

''Just...random stuff I guess, we talked about home, Etheria, what we'd do if we managed to get back there, she made fun of the Horde a few times, didn't seem like she really liked it there'' Glimmer paused ''She sounded the happiest when we talked about you''

Adora's eyes widened, Catra talked about _her?_ ''What did she say?''

''She talked about your sleep fights, how you can never relax, sleepovers, I think you played tricks on someone named 'Kyle?' and she said something about how you'd stay up all night whispering about...stuff''

Adora's cheeks went pink, ''She...told you about all that?'' She felt a warmth ignite in her chest. To think Catra treasured those memories as much as she did, maybe there was hope for them after all

And as soon as the warmth came, it vanished as Glimmer continued, her voice now hoarse ''It's my fault she did what she did'' she admitted, watching as Adora's brows furrowed

She tried to go on as Adora's eyes showed inexplicable emotion in them ''She found out you were coming and told me and...I begged her to do something about it, I didn't want you to get hurt. I told her to do one good thing in her life. Next thing I know, she helped me escape and sent me to you guys''

''Why didn't you ask her to come with you? Why didn't she...'' Adora's head felt like it was spinning 

''I did'' Glimmer explained quietly before looking Adora in the eyes again ''She said all she did was hurt people, that there was no one in the universe who would care about her''

Adora hung her head, eyes filling with tears. Did Catra really think she didn't still care about her? All this time, she'd tried to distance herself from Catra, she fought her head on now, but did she never make it clear that she cared? She was such an idiot, if she'd just tried harder, if she hadn't gone on and on about good and evil all the time. If she'd just told Catra she mattered to her face, if she'd made it clear how much she loved her, maybe she would've tried to escape as well

''Darla is officially ready for takeoff!'' Entrapta reported, walking in with Bow

''Entrapta?'' Adora stood up immediately ''We need to get to Prime's ship a fast as possible, is there any way to do that?''

''Sure!'' She squeaked ''I can really boost this baby's speed right now if you want! We'll arrive approximately 36 hours before we're supposed to''

''Get it done'' Adora commanded in an extremely serious tone ''As fast as possible''

Entrapta nodded before she jumped into one of the vents, trying to save as much time as possible

Adora glanced at the sky again

_Hang in there, Catra, I'm coming_

* * *

Adora held her hands up in surrender as the Darla landed in Prime's Ship

The clones immediately locked her hands behind her before going to search the ship ''You won't find anything, I came alone'' She told him through gritted teeth ''I hear Horde Prime's been looking for me, figured it was time we met''

The clone paused ''You will have to wait, Lord Prime is attending to important duties at the moment, he will be pleased to know you have arrived so early''

Adora's eyebrows furrowed as they pushed her to make her walk, this should be easier than expected. She didn't even have to keep him talking, just wait for Bow and Glimmer to hack the servers and get Catra, and then she could easily escape. She breathed in and out as she followed the clones to wherever they were taking her, trying to remember the way back

She was just walking through a hallway leading to where she'd be 'waiting' when Glimmer's voice buzzed through her earpiece

''Guys, I found the cell but Catra's not there'' She said shakily, and Adora froze in her tracks

A clone pushed her forward, demanding her to keep walking and her anger bubbled to the surface

Within a second she Kicked him right in the ankles, throwing off his balance. The clone yelled before falling with a thud. Adora locked his arm behind his back ''Where. Is. She.'' she threatened, her heart racing

The clone simply laughed, ''Our little sister is with Lord Prime, fear not, you shall see her soon''

Adora kicked him ''Tell Me Where They Are'' she demanded

All of a sudden, a loud scream erupted from the room down the hall, a scream she wished she'd never have to hear. _Catra's_ scream

Her eyes widened as she bolted down the hall, needing to reach Catra as soon as possible

She faced a large black and green door, the noises were coming from there. Throwing it wide open, her heart stopped when she saw

Prime was standing at the foot of a pool filled to the brim with green water. Multiple clones were at his side, more seemed to be occupying the multiple pods lining the walls of the room. Catra's floating, unconscious body lay in the lightly crackling water

''CATRA'' Adora cried out, bolting towards the edge of the fountain, the clones immediately restrained her 

''So nice of you to join us, She-Ra'' Prime smiled as she tried to push the clones away, desperate to get to Catra

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?'' Adora screamed, pushing harder. Catra looked too still, too quiet, too peaceful in whatever slumber she'd been placed in, Adora had to get to her

''I was surveying her memories as a part of her reconditioning, I was nearly caught up before I was interrupted'' He drawled, watching as Adora's expression displayed unwavering anger ''I wish our first interaction could've been under better circumstances, She-Ra, but alas, I must finish my work'' his pupils went white as he lost expression in his face

Catra's body jolted in the water, her face contorting in pain ''She seems to have alot of love towards you in particular'' Prime explained as Adora continued trying to fight against his clones

He stopped and finally turned to face her. Adora glared at him in anger, she struggled again, but to no avail. He smiled down at her

''Tell me, wouldn't you like to go to her?''

Adora's eyes widened, Prime faced his clones

''Release her'' He ordered, and Adora felt them finally let her go

Without another word, she ran straight into the cold pool, wading through the buzzing water to get to Catra as soon as possible

''Catra?'' she whispered as she reached her. Catra looked skinnier and scrawnier than usual, her hair had been cut short, her body was laced with injuries, Ever so gently, Adora lifted her to her chest, holding her close. Her eyes trailed the multiple burns that lined her, the cuts and bruises she'd sustained from her time here. Her anger bubbled to the surface as she faced Prime again

He'd hurt her

He was going to pay

''I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born'' she growled, her body protectively hunched over Catra's

Prime simply chuckled ''I've given you _your_ Catra, now haven't I? It is time you do something for me''

Adora kept her glare on him as she slowly heaved Catra out of the pool, her body remained tensed in her arms ''I'm not giving you anything'' She asserted

Prime, to her surprise, smiled again ''A pity, she won't awaken without my help, unless you want her to remain unconscious forever I suggest you comply''

Adora's eyes flashed with worry for a second, she pulled Catra a little closer ''Wake her up or I activate my weapon, I have the heart of Etheria and I'm willing to destroy your empire for good'' she threatened 

He laughed ''You won't activate your weapon'' He snapped his fingers. Adora cried out as the communication in device in her ear shorted out, she threw it off herself with a yell ''You'd _never_ risk _her_ safety, now would you?'' he grinned

Adora didn't surrender, she wasn't giving She-Ra to him no matter what ''You're not getting She-Ra, you're waking her up and then I'm leaving again. Free. And. Clear.''

Prime closed his eyes ''Very well''

He snapped his fingers again and Catra's eyes flew open, she inhaled sharply, her eyes darting to the girl holding her close

''A-Adora?'' her voice cracked as she looked at her

''Catra, It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here'' She tried to comfort her, but Catra pushed her away

''N-no, stop it! Please!'' She begged, shuffling away from her ''I told you, she isn't coming back, please, just kill me already''

Adora's eyes filled with tears as Catra tried to push out of her grip, she was too weak to do so ''Catra...Catra, It's me, the real me''

Prime laughed from behind her ''Poor thing, she can't seem to tell the difference between truth and illusion'' Adora instinctively pulled her close again, no matter how many small scratches Catra was leaving on her in an effort to escape

''What did you do to her?'' she asked as she saw the tears streaming down her face

''I gave her what she wanted'' He smiled ''I saw her mind, so ensnared in rage and grief and pain, and I let her experience her deepest desires, when she did not comply, I simply ripped them away''

Adora's eyes widened an unbelievable amount, he'd gotten into her head, he'd seen every memory the two shared. And he'd used it to torture her, to make her think that she'd never come for her. ''Catra, please, It's me, Adora, I've got you'' she tried to convince

Catra whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut ''Please, just do it, she doesn't care about me, you're not gonna get anything out of this''

''I'm taking you home, okay? we're gonna go back to the ship, you're gonna see that it's all real'' She reasoned earnestly, rocking Catra back and forth against her

''I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, She-Ra, not unless you hand your power over to me'' Prime pushed 

'' _never_ '' Adora glared 

''I was afraid you'd say that'' he grinned

All of a sudden, Catra's body convulsed again, she cried out, a shock ripping through her from the chip on the back of her neck

''NO'' Adora yelled, pressing Catra's head to her chest in an effort to ground her

Catra buried her face in her chest, bunching up bits of her jacket in her hands, Adora could hear her softly whimpering in fear. Her arms were now tightly wrapped around her as she tried to comfort her

''Would you really see her suffer more for your sake? She believed her life was worthless enough that she'd exchange it for yours, do you see your power as more valuable than her?'' He questioned, satisfied as the fear showed on Adora's face

''No answer? Very well''

Catra screamed again, her nails digging into Adora's shirt as she writhed with pain. ''Please, she isn't a part of this, just let her go'' Adora cried. No matter how hard she tried to stop herself, she couldn't stand it

''Are you willing to give me She-Ra?'' He asked, she didn't respond

He electrocuted her a third time, Catra's cries were becoming unbearable. ''Poor child, she doesn't look like she has long''

Adora desperately clung to her small, fragile frame. Whispering sweet nothings she wasn't sure the magicat could hear. Her fingers trembling against her soft hair, her face pressed to her head. Prime smiled as he heard her choked sobs, she was crying ''I'm sorry for the needless waste Adora, it did not have to be like this''

He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened 

An aqua aura blocked him from connecting to the chip

Adora's eyes glowed a bright blue as she rose into the air, Catra still clinging onto her with whatever strength she had

''I already told you'' He voice echoed across the room as she transformed into an eight foot tall figure ''I'll make you wish you'd never been born''

And with that, she went on a rampage, slaying every clone in her vicinity. Catra was awake, holding onto her for dear life. Her sword swung swiftly, throwing whatever Prime sent towards him back at him. She was a force of pure, 

''I'm gonna kill you for what you did to her'' She roared pointing her sword at him

Prime saw the opportunity and took it

''You underestimate me, She-Ra, there is much worse I can do to her'' He snapped his fingers again she heard a final shock and scream from Catra

''CATRA!'' she yelled, setting her down to see a smoke lightly leaving the chip

Prime backed into the shadows, leaving without a trace

'' _Nonononono_ Catra, please'' The mighty figure begged as Catra didn't respond 

''I've got you'' she whispered ''I'm not letting you go, I'm never letting you go'' she cried

There was still no answer, Catra was deathly still

''Please, Catra, please, I'm here, I'm here'' She pressed her forehead to Catra's, her tears dripping onto the already butchered silk uniform

A gold light enveloped them as She-Ra's healing took its course, repairing Catra's shattered body. Adora poured her very soul into it, every ounce of her being begging to bring Catra back

For one painfully long second, Catra didn't move. She didn't breathe, didn't respond, Adora couldn't feel her heart beating at the rate her own hands were shaking

Catra's eyes fluttered open

''Adora?'' She whimpered shakily

Adora suddenly felt warm again, she sobbed in relief as Catra tiredly looked up at her, debating weather she was real or not. She reached for her hand, clasping it in her own ''I told you not to come here you idiot''

'' _I'm_ the idiot?'' Adora asked, offended, Catra could see the tears clinging to her eyelashes ''I haven't seen you in months and then you randomly show up, save my friend's life, nearly get killed, and _I'm_ the idiot?''

Catra looked up at her in pain before muttering ''The plan was to _get_ killed''

''Catra'' Adora's voice cracked as she caressed her cheek ''If you got killed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself''

Catra rolled her eyes ''Whatever, we both know that I don't matter''

''You matter to me!'' Adora insisted

Catra's gaze softened for a moment before she gave her same tired-annoyed stare

''I'm taking you home, okay? I'm taking you home and everything's gonna be okay'' She whispered, pulling Catra close to her again

Catra quietly wrapped her arms around her, Adora felt more tears on the fabric of her torn shirt ''Shhh, It's okay, I've got you, I've got you'' Adora softly pet her hair before lifting her up

Catra's head remained buried in the crook of her neck as she bounded back to the ship


End file.
